


You Love It When I'm Bad

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, M/M Sex, N'Jadaka is a tease, Spanking, T'Challa loves it tho, semi-public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: He always found a way to turn T’Challa into someone else, to make him lose control. He wasn’t sure if it was just a game to him, or if he really liked T’Challa when he let loose.orErik is a little shit, but we been knew that





	You Love It When I'm Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on winter break so I'm hoping to write more. I have so many ideas for this ship, but little time to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

T’Challa’s nose flared for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour. He watched as an elder went on and on about the economy, or was it taxes, or maybe foreign politics? He honestly couldn’t remember the topic of this meeting. He’d been too distracted throughout the whole meeting by that smell. The glorious, delicious, savory, sweet, delectable, enticing scent of...arousal. 

He clutched his fist harder as he inhaled again. He slowly let out his deep breath as he tried to control himself. He could smell the scent of arousal coming off of the man sitting to his left. He looked over and saw N’Jadaka sitting there. He looked comfortable in his chair, staring at the elder that was speaking, looking as if he was actually paying attention. That was unusual since N’Jadaka rarely gave a damn about what the elders thought.

“Tradition holds you back.” N’Jadaka would tell T’Challa every time an elder brought up one of their dated points. 

Now, the man was showing respect to this elder by actually listening. T’Challa inhaled again and confirmed his suspicions. The arousal was coming off of his N’Jadaka. He’d know that scent anywhere since their bedroom was now covered in it. It was all over their royal apartment. Even after they were cleaned, he could still smell the lingering scent of N’Jadaka. He still didn’t understand why the man was so aroused. There was no way N’Jadaka was attracted to the elder that was speaking. 

N’Jadaka turned his head to face T’Challa. He could feel the king staring a hole into him. He watched as T’Challa’s nose flared and N’Jadaka gave the king a smirk before turning back to the elder. T’Challa’s brows furrowed at the smirk. N’Jadaka was up to something. He always was. It was as if his mind never turned off. He always found a way to turn T’Challa into someone else, to make him lose control. He wasn’t sure if it was just a game to him, or if he really liked T’Challa when he let loose.

“What do you think, my king?” The elder asked and that brought T’Challa out of his thoughts. T’Challa looked to N’Jadaka to throw him a life line.

“He asked what you thought of his proposal.” N’Jadaka repeated and gave T’Challa a smirk. That trickster knew he wasn’t paying attention. He knew what smell he was giving off and what it was doing to him.

“Yes.” T’Challa started as he regained his bearings. “I think that I need time to review this proposal and all of the proposals submitted today. I will let you know what my decision is soon.” He answered and the elder nodded.

“Thank you, my king.” The elder said. The meeting ended and everyone stood. They saluted the king before leaving the room. Everyone filed out of the room except for T’Challa and N’Jadaka since they had another meeting in about fifteen minutes. 

“Ugh.” N’Jadaka spoke after everyone left. He stretched out as he stood, lifting his hands over his head. He dropped them as he rolled his neck. “This stupid ass shit. This is lil shit. We shouldn’t be bothered with it. We should get some governors or some sh-Woah!” 

In a flash, N’Jadaka found himself bent over the hardwood conference table. T’Challa held him down with one hand while the other fiddled with his clothing. “Woah, what you doin’?” He asked as T’Challa flipped up his robe. He then started to pull down his pants. “Damn if you wanted some pussy, all you had to do was ask a nigga.” He said and then heard T’Challa growl. The king pulled down his pants and pushed his underwear down along with his slacks.

T’Challa growled has he moved to sit in his seat. He was eye-level with N’Jadaka’s entrance. He finally had the answer to his question. He knew why N’Jadaka was so aroused. A thick, black plug was staring back at him. He leaned in and was hit with the thick smell of N’Jadaka’s lust. He reached up and tapped the plug causing N’Jadaka to moan. “You are a bad boy, N’Jadaka.” His voice was low and laced with lust.

“Mm, how’d you know?” He asked, pretending to be innocent. 

T’Challa chuckled as he stood from his chair again. “You know how I know. Playing coy does not suit you.” He said and N’Jadaka let out a laugh. “You just like to be bad, don’t you N’Jadaka?” He questioned as he reached down to play with the plug. He pulled it out, only an inch, before pressing it back in. “You just want to drive me crazy, don’t you?” He added as a smirk came over his face. “What if I took this out and had you, right here and now?” He questioned. “And let them all see how your king pleases you.”

N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa played with the plug. “Yeah…” He moaned. “Do it so they’ll all know dat I’m the only one that can make the great Black Panther, King T’Challa lose control.” He said and arched his back for T’Challa so his ass was hired in the air. N’Jadaka heard T’Challa grumble and he knew the man was slipping. He was losing his grasp over the panther. 

T’Challa bent down and leaned over N’Jadaka until his chest was pressed against the man’s back. “I am going to wreck you later.” T’Challa whisper in N’Jadaka’s ear.

N’Jadaka felt a shiver go up his spine. “I’m lookin’ forward to it.” 

T’Challa straightened up and cleared his throat. “Get dressed.” He ordered before turning away from N”Jadaka. He needed to get a grip before the second meeting started. He walked over to the window and looked out, trying not to breathe too much of his lover’s scent.

N’Jadaka stood and redressed, making sure his clothing was smooth before he sat down in his seat. He folded his hands over his lap as he looked at T’Challa looking out of the window. He smirked at the sight of a riled up T’Challa. He felt an odd sense of accomplishment at getting under T’Challa’s skin. 

T’Challa turned around and saw N’Jadaka smirking at him. “Wipe that look off your face.” The king grunted out.

“Make me.” N’Jadaka answered.

Before the king could say anything, the doors opened and a palace worker walked in. “Are you ready, my king?” The worker asked.

T’Challa nodded. “Yes, send them in.” He said as he returned to the head of the table. He stood as the next group filed in. They saluted the king and he saluted back before starting the meeting. 

He couldn’t keep his focus on the meeting. His eyes often drifted to his lover. The man wouldn’t look at him which annoyed T’Challa even more. He’d squirm in his seat to move his plug around. He could tell when the plug hit N'Jadaka's sweet spot because his scent would become stronger, so strong that it felt like T’Challa would choke. The smirk never left his face and T’Challa couldn’t wait for this day to end. As N’Jadaka shifted again, T’Challa reached over to grab N’Jadaka’s hand, squeezing it tightly to get him to stop but he didn’t. He shifted again before squeezing T’Challa’s hand. The king let out a deep breath as he refocused, impatiently waiting for the work day to end.

* * *

 

It was night fall when the couple entered their royal apartment. N’Jadaka was only a few steps into the apartment when T’Challa grabbed him. He let out a yelp as the king spun him around and crashed his lips against his. He moaned into the harsh kiss. “You want to be bad, huh?” The king mumbled against his lips. “You want to act like a slut?” He questioned before pulling back. N’Jadaka tried to follow those lips but was stopped when the king ripped his shirt open.

“Ay!” He yelled as gold buttons went flying everywhere. “I liked dat shirt.” He said. T’Challa roughly pulled him back against his body.

“You want to act like a slut? I’ll treat you like one.” The king growled and a shiver went down N’Jadaka’s spine. T’Challa made his lover shrug out of his shirt before moving his hands down to the pants. N’Jadaka quickly toed off his shoes before T’Challa started to push down his pants. He helped the man and then he was standing there in nothing but his underwear. T’Challa grabbed N’Jadaka’s chin and kissed him roughly before pulling back.

“Come here.” He grabbed his lover’s hand and led him over to the large couch that was in their living room. T’Challa sat down and pulled N’Jadaka down. He made him lay across his lap before rubbing his thick ass. Bast, he loved that ass. He would never get enough of it. He slowly pulled down N’Jadaka’s underwear, throwing it on the ground before turning his attention back to his ass. “You thought this was funny? To act like a slut?” He asked as he tapped the plug. “You know I have super senses. You know I could smell you. You thought it would be funny to tease me all day and make me lose focus, right? You’re such a naughty boy.”

N’Jadaka pushed back into T’Challa’s hand as he tapped at the plug. “Admit it, you love it when I’m bad.” He said defiantly. 

T’Challa smirked as he rubbed N’Jadaka’s ass. He would never admit it, but he loved it when N’Jadaka teased him. “Naughty boys have to be punished.” He said before picking up his hand and then slamming it down on N’Jadaka’s ass, spanking the man.

“Fuck.” N’Jadaka moaned. He never thought he would be turned on by spanking but he didn’t expect a lot of things to happen in his life. “T, damn!” He moaned as T’Challa’s next slap hit the plug. The next few smacks hit the plug inside of him and he squirmed to get away from the intense pleasure.

“Don’t. Move.” T’Challa spoke as his hand came down. He could feel N’Jadaka’s cock against his thigh as the man tried to squirm. “Only a few more.” He promised. N’Jadaka moaned and yelp loudly as T’Challa spanked him. Once he was finished, he rubbed at the thickness to soothe his baby.

“Kneel.” He said as he pulled his hand away from N’Jadaka’s ass. He helped the man settle between his legs before going to pull his pants down.

N’Jadaka didn’t know why he was so turned on but fuck, he was so excited by this different side of T’Challa. He watched as the king pulled his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. He was already hard from all of the teasing. N’Jadaka licked his lips as T’Challa’s hand landed on the back of his head. “Put your smart mouth to good use.” The king demanded. 

N’Jadaka smirked as he moved forward, letting his tongue lick the underside before opening his mouth and taking T’Challa’s cock. He’d gotten much better at this since he first tried to suck T’Challa off. At first he could only get the tip of T’Challa’s big cock in his mouth before he would choke. He could get much more of T’Challa in his mouth, but he still couldn’t take all of his cock down his throat. That dick was just too fucking big. 

“Oh Bast.” T’Challa moaned as N’Jakada’s mouth worked his cock. His mouth felt perfect on him. He placed his hand on the back of N’Jadaka’s head and forced him to take more of his cock. He could hear N’Jadaka choke and that made his dick twitch. After a few moments, he let N’Jadaka’s head go.

“Damn, nigga.” N’Jadaka swore as he moved his mouth off of T’Challa’s cock. He stroked the man as he regained his breath, watching as his spit dripped down his cock. “You tryna kill me with dat dick.” 

“Come on.” He said and pulled N’Jadaka back toward his dick. He let out a moan as his cock slipped back into N’Jadaka’s mouth. He grabbed N’Jadaka’s face and thrust his hips as he fucked that beautiful mouth. He could feel his lover moaning around his cock and that made him let out a low groan. “Fuck.” T’Challa moaned. “That mouth…”

N’Jadaka gagged once in while, when T’Challa went too deep, but he tried to relax his throat and allow the king to use his mouth. This roughness was turning him on so he reached behind to play with the plug still in his ass. He only had his hand on the plug for a second before he was roughly pulled away from T’Challa’s cock. T’Challa gripped his hair and forced him to look up.

“Did I give you permission to play with my pussy?” T’Challa asked, eyes gold as he looked down at N’Jadaka. “Did I?” He questioned again before yanking his hair again.

“N-No.” N’Jadaka moaned out. 

T’Challa kissed his teeth before releasing N’Jadaka’s hair. “Stay right here, like this.” He demanded before standing up. He walked away from N’Jadaka, leaving him kneeling on the floor.

T’Challa walked through the apartment and into their bedroom. He carefully undressed, taking his time to fold his clothing even though that was something the workers would do. He just wanted to make N’Jadaka wait. Once he was naked, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand because even though this was punishment, he refused to fuck N’Jadaka without lube. He was self-aware of his girth and it would hurt his baby too much. 

N’Jadaka stayed kneeling on the floor, waiting for T’Challa to return. He tried to regain his breath as he waited. He tried not to think about T’Challa not coming back because if that nigga left him hangin’ he swore on everything he wo-

“Good boy.” He heard T’Challa’s voice. He looked up and saw T’Challa walking towards him. He was fully naked now and holding a bottle of lube. N’Jadaka licked his lips as the king moved closer. He returned to the couch and sat down. “Now stand up and bend over for me.” T’Challa ordered. 

N’Jadaka slowly got to his feet. He turned around and bent over for his king. He reached back and pulled his cheeks apart to show himself off. He felt T’Challa’s hands sliding up his thick thighs and to his ass. “Oh, shit.” He moaned as he felt T’Challa pull the plug from his ass. He involuntary clenched around the emptiness. 

T’Challa threw the plug down before leaning in to place a kiss at N’Jadaka’s hole. He quickly pulled back before smacking his ass again. “Turn around.” He ordered and N’Jadaka straightened up before turning around to face his king. He watched as T’Challa opened the lube and poured a nice amount onto his cock. T’Challa slicked himself up before speaking. “Ride me.”

N’Jadaka smirked before crawling onto T’Challa’s lap. He straddled the king and reached down to guide the man into his hole. He slowly started to sit down on his dick. “Fuck…” He moaned as he felt every inch slip inside of him. The plug opened him but the piece of plastic was nowhere near the size of T’Challa. “Shit…” He swore as he bottomed out, his head coming to lay on T’Challa’s shoulder as he leaned into the man. 

T’Challa sucked in his breath as N’Jadaka’s sunk down on him. He was still so tight even with having that plug in him all day. He leaned in to kiss at N’Jakada’s exposed neck and the mouthing at the dark permanent mark he made the first time they were intimate with one another. “Come on.” He said and rolled his hips, not letting N’Jadaka adjust to his cock too much. He placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips as the man straightened up and started to roll his hips.

“Fuck.” N’Jadaka swore. “Dat fat dick...” He moaned. “Shit, you so deep in my shit.” He said as he started to bounce on the king’s cock, moving up and down at a fast pace. He placed his hands on T’Challa’s shoulders and gripped them tightly as T’Challa’s cock pleasured him. He looked down and saw T’Challa’s gold eyes staring back him. He was finally losing his grip on the panther. N’Jadaka let out the nastiest moan he could muster and that was all it took. T’Challa gripped his hips and started to thrust into N’Jadaka’s hole.

“Shit! T!” He yelled as the man’s hips moved. Their skin slapped together as the king fucked him. “Baby, dat’s the spot, shit! Challa!” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa’s cock hit his sweet spot over and over again. “You tryna make a nigga fall in love, shit!” He moaned as the king fucked him, thrusting up into his hole. “If you keep doin me like this, imma nut.” He said and T’Challa abruptly stopped. “T-

“You better not cum.” T’Challa warned.

“But T…” N’Jadaka whined. T’Challa slapped N’Jadaka’s ass and the man yelped.

“You’ll cum when I say and not a second before.” He explained. “Now, lay on your stomach.” He said and then gave N’Jadaka another spank.

N’Jadaka slowly slid off the king’s cock and then moved to lay down on the couch. He laid on his stomach and immediately felt T’Challa’s cock at his hole. He moaned loudly as T’Challa slid inside him again. He felt his hands holding his hips down as T’Challa fucked him into the couch. “Damn baby…” N’Jadaka moaned. “Fuck, beat that shit up.” He moaned as T’Challa slid deep inside of him before pulling out again. 

T’Challa let out a grunt as he fucked his lover hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. He could feel N’Jadaka quivering underneath him and his hole clenching around him. He leaned down to mouth at N’Jadaka’s neck. “Damn, get dat shit. Fuck me da-Ah!” N’Jadaka let out a high pitch whine as T’Challa nibbled on his ear. “Ah, shit! So good, you fuck me so good baby.” N’Jadaka moaned and kept talking shit as T’Challa fucked him.

“Shit…” T’Challa moaned under his breath. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He quickly pulled out of N’Jadaka and sat back on the couch.

N’Jadaka whined as he looked over his shoulder at T’Challa. “Nigga, whe-.”

“Come here. I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” T’Challa ordered.

“Fuck, nigga.” N’Jadaka moaned before he quickly moved to settle between T’Challa’s legs again. “Gimme dat nut.” He said as T’Challa stroked his cock. He rubbed at the king’s thighs as he brought himself closer.

“Come here.” He demanded and N’Jadaka leaned in to wrap his lips around his cock. It only took N’Jadaka wrapping his lips around his cock for him to cum, spilling his seed into N’Jadaka’s mouth. “N’Jadaka…” T’Challa moaned as the man sucked if off. “Damn.” He swore as N’Jadaka pulled back. “Swallow.” He demanded and N’Jadaka complied. “Come here.” The king said and patted his lap. N’Jadaka moved and slid onto his king’s lap.

T’Challa pressed his lips to N’Jakada’s jaw as he reached down. His lover gasped as he gripped his cock. “Should I let you cum?” T’Challa questioned.

“Fuck yes!” N’Jadaka answered as his hips bucked up into T’Challa’s hand.

“Hmm.” T’Challa let out as if he was thinking. “You were a bad boy today.”

“T~.” N’Jadaka whined. “Baby please.” He begged. “I wanna cum.” 

“You want to cum?”

N’Jadaka nodded quickly. “I wanna cum. Wanna give you my nut.” He moaned.

T’Challa moves his hand faster on N’Jadaka’s cock. “I guess I will let you come. You took your punishment well.” He said and jacked N’Jadaka off.

“Fuck yes!” He moaned as he wrapped his arms around T’Challa. “Baby, I’m so close.” He moaned, already on the edge. 

“Come on, cum for me baby.” T’Challa said into his ear.

“Shit!” He yelled as he came. He clutched on to T’Challa as ropes of pearly white cum splashed across T’Challa’s hand. “Oh my…” He trailed off as his head was thrown back. He felt T’Challa’s mouth at his exposed neck. “Damn…” He moaned as he came down from his high. He straightened up in time to see T’Challa licking the cum from his fingers. “Dats fuckin hot.” He said as T’Challa licked his fingers clean. 

T’Challa pulled N’Jadaka to his chest and cuddled the man. N’Jadaka chuckled as T’Challa cuddled him. “After all dat, you still want dat vanilla shit.” He joked.

“I will always want vanilla shit.” T’Challa answered before pressing a kiss to N’Jadaka’s lips. As he pulled away, he caught sight of the plug out of the corner of his eye. “How many of those do you have?” He asked as he motioned toward the plug. N’Jadaka looked over at what T’Challa was pointing to before turning back to the king.

“I just got dat one.” N’Jadaka answered. “Just to try out, you know?” He added and T’Challa nodded.

“I will get you more.” T’Challa promised. “Maybe one that vibrates.” He said and N’Jadaka laughed.

“Shit nigga, fuck the vanilla shit. You nasty as fuck.” He laughed. “You gon’ have me turned out, huh?” 

T’Challa leaned in to give N’Jadaka another kiss. “I don’t know what that means.” He admitted before giving him another kiss. “But, yes. That’s the plan.”

N’Jadaka smirked as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
